Blue's Bad Day turns Good
by yellowpinkgirl19
Summary: Red gets a phone call who is it from? None other than Blue! Luckyshipping Alert
1. Chapter 1

Blue's Bad Day Turns Good

Red's POV

I was sitting in my room when my pokegear rang. I answered it without looking at the caller ID. The first thing i noticed was the soft breathing which made me think it was a girl "Blue?" I asked hoping it really was her so I wouldnt make a complete fool of myself. The girl said "Yeah it's me." oh good, however she really didnt sound like the Blue I know. I asked her if she was alright. "..." no answer, ok, desperate times call for desperate measures " Want to meet up somewhere to talk about it?" I will get what is wrong out of her even if it is the last thing I do! "Yeah that would be great, Red." So we decided to meet up in about ten mintues at the 'Corner Cafe', no really that's what it is called and ironically enough it is on the corner of the block.  
>After we hung up I looked at Pika, he gave me a 'knowing look', I blushed. "I'm just helping a friend!" He looked as though he rolled his eyes. So I said "It's not like you have had any luck!" he smirked. I sweat dropped. "Forget it im leaving." So I walked out of the house towards the Cafe, im meeting Blue there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello this is Yellowpinkgirl19<strong>

I have more to this story but im not gonna post it yet because I am not sure if it will be good so I will only put up the other part of the story if I get good feed back other wise I will just let go of this story.

Plus I really dont like Luckyshipping but I was asked so kindly to write about it, so I hope it turns out well...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter thanks for the review I was working on this chapter just in case I did get reviews**

* * *

><p>Blue POV<p>

So I am sitting at the cafe waiting for Red to show up. I don't know how to tell him, it scares me, but i will never tell that to anyone. "Blue?" I look up and there is Red, OMG! how long was he there? I know my face is a light shade of red. Hopefully Red does not see it. He sits down and it seems as though he doesn't notice, so I have to try and convince myself to calm down. "So Blue, What is up?" Oh God, I try to avoid his strong and kind gaze. I don't hear anything for a really long time, he left. Sigh I knew this would happen, why didn't I say anything when I had the chance. I'm on the verge of tears when feel something soft and warm grab my hand. I look up to see Red holding my hand. I don't know what came over me, I burst out crying.

I don't know what is wrong with me, this is completely out of character for me. I know he must think the same thing. Alright I'm calm enough now to try and talk. "I'm okay" "Are you sure?" Oh no not again, i'm feeling nervous once again. How am I going to say this? I guess just come right out and say it... That is more of the outgoing side that I always show so... lets try that. "I'll kill him, Blue" wait what? i stare at him for a couple of minutes. "Huh?" I'm stunned, did I just hear that correctly? "I said, I will kill him for you Blue" he repeated. "Who?" "The boy who hurt you, who else?" I stare at him with a blank expression. "Hahaha" "what is so funny" he asks looking really confused. "Oh dear, I am not crying over the fact that I got dumped or anything. I'm crying because i'm really scared about what the boy I like would say after I tell him that I like him" Oh crap! Did I really just say that out loud! Is it wrong to be saying this to the actual boy that I like? "Oh, well who is this guy, maybe I could help" Oh God, What am i supposed to say now? (Its you Dummy) No that won't work.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry these chapters are so long and also for spelling errors... So again if I get reviews I will post the last part of the story... I also hope this is good, because as I have said in the last chapter, not a fan of luckyshipping so even though I am not I am trying to make it sound good... And I do know that this is out of character for Blue I mentioned it in this chapter, but I believe even she needs a breakdown every once in a while.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green and Yellow are two of my favorite characters in the manga so i just had to add them  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Green POV<p>

Well I am walking down the street and look into the windows of "Corner Cafe". There i see Red and Blue holding hands... Wait, what? Holding hands? Blue told Red! That's good they belong together. I shouldn't bother them. I start walking and cant help but look again, why does it look as though she was crying? Oh no he dumped her, but he wouldn't do that.

"Green?" A soft familiar voice asks, I turn around and there is the cute girl the voice belongs to. " Yellow?" " Yep, What were you looking at?" She asked as she blushed. Too Cut... Ah Green, keep your head away from those thoughts. Shake it off. "I'm looking at Red and Blue. It looks as though Red turned her down" she looks in the window "Aww poor Blue, that's not good." I look at her looking."Oh wait if he turned her down why is she laughing?" she looks at me smiling, I quickly look away, before she can see my soft blush, back at the window. Shes right Blue's laughing. "Well it seems things are fine, so lets not bother them." she said. I turned to look at her and she smiled. "Hey Yellow?" she's looking at me waiting for me to talk. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" She blushed, then nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I will finish it one day... Maybe I'll stall alittle more. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all sorry i havent posted for a while, I am still debating on how many chapters i would like this story to have.**

* * *

><p>Blue's bad day turns good pt 4<p>

Red Pov

She is so pretty while she is laughing. Ah why cant I just tell her, maybe she might start liking me instead of the guy who she likes now. Ugg that will never happen though, but if it did i would probably be the happiest guy on earth. " Did you want to leave and go for a walk?" Crap did I really just say that, oh no I can fell myself blushing, a guy shouldn't blush, shows weakness. " Yeah its kinda hot in here." Its cold in here, but her face is a little red so it must be hot.

We leave the cafe, and we hear a loud boom, we look over to see Gold running away from something or someone. "Hi senior Red, senior Blue. Bye senior Red, senior Blue" as he runs past us he yells. We stare at his retreating form and I begin to wonder What he is running from until I hear what sounds like footsteps coming right for us or right for Blue.  
>I quickly look over at her and she looks like she cant hear them. Without thinking i pull her right into my arms, just as something runs right where she was just standing.<br>"Sorry!" Oh that sounded like Crystal. We both sweat drop, then look at each other. Then we both realize she is still in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review i really enjoy reading them, no matter how many i get i read each one. If you would like to see an apperance let me know, I am making this story for all the lucky shippings out there so if you enjoy a character i would not mind showing that character in a story and if not in this story than another<strong>

**I have 2 other stories other than this one so feel free to check them out!**

**Love to all Yellowpinkgirl19  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I have not updated. Please forgive me.**

* * *

><p>I blushed, smelling his scent made me really want to kiss him, so I closed my eyes. This has to be a dream until I heard a girl giggle and say "Awe how cute"<p>

and a boy say "Get a room". I blushed deeper and jumped so far back that I almost hit the now opening door of the Café, I squinted my eyes shut bracing for the

impact, I didn't know what was happening until I opened my eyes and realized that Red had pulled me back into his arms so I wouldn't get hit. He then let me go

and said "I should take you home now."

We didn't talk as we walked back to my house. However our hands did brush up against each others, but that didn't last long as he quickly pulled his hand

back. I wanted to say something and I knew our time was running short due to the fact that my house was right around the corner, but I couldn't say anything.

When we stopped outside of my house I really did not want this day to end, I wanted to be with him longer. It must have really shown on my face because Red

said "or, we could take a walk through Viridian forest?" I got so excited, I all about screamed "YES!" but I contained myself and managed a small "okay".

* * *

><p><strong>please again if you would like to see a character or couple please inbox me. I just want to make everyone happy.<strong>

**Love to all Yellowpinkgirl19**


End file.
